The present invention relates to a wireless remote control system and methods for monitoring and controlling illuminating devices and, more particularly, to a wireless remote control system and methods for monitoring and controlling illuminating devices such as road lamps or the like utilized in public areas such as roads, parks, etc.
Public areas such as roads and parks are generally provided with illuminating devices such as road lamps to provide illumination in the night or in rainy or foggy days. Systems for detecting operation of the illuminating devices by wire or wireless connection have been utilized to save labor and to quickly find problems of the illuminating devices. These systems generally include sensors for detecting a parameter such as voltage, electric current, circuit, brightness, or temperature of the illuminating devices, and sending a signal indicative of the parameter to a control center including built-in programs to judge whether the illuminating devices are operating normally. Maintenance personnel can be sent immediately when abnormal operation or malfunction of the illuminating devices is detected. However, these systems only offer detection of on/off and malfunction of the illuminating devices. The illuminating devices are in a full-load state by increasing the voltage or current in a period of time after they are turned on, which is a waste of energy, because the illuminating devices do not have to always be in the full-load state due to various reasons. As an example, people are less willing to go out after midnight in the winter than in the summer. Furthermore, the illuminating devices could not provide the required illumination when they are damaged or deteriorate. Further, the illuminating devices often provide light beams of a certain color, which is not always suitable in various situations. As an example, white light beams provide less illuminating effect than yellow light beams.
Thus, a need exists for a novel system and methods for monitoring and controlling brightness and colors of beams emitted by illuminating devices.